Zabaweczka
by kancchan
Summary: Długo i szczęśliwie. Ale nie w tej bajce.


Makoto Hanamiya miał bardzo poważny problem, który przekład się stanowczo za szybko na jego zdrowie zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że popełnił straszliwy błąd i obawiał się, że konsekwencje szturmem zapakują do jego drzwi, dlatego z szybkością błyskawicy wymigał się od towarzystwa swoich kolegów z drużyny z mocnym postanowieniem kuracji i przywrócenia swojego dawnego blasku, brutalnie odebranego z rąk pewnego beznadziejnego przypadku, który nawet nie był godzien tego, aby jego imię zapadało w pamięci ucznia Kirisaki Daiichi.

Rozejrzał się przez ramię i odetchnął z ulgą. Z niewiadomych przyczyn miał nawyk, aby omijać wszelkie jednostki ludzkie w promieniu kilometra, gdy targały nim sprzeczne emocje, ponieważ dzięki temu po prostu lepiej mu się myślało. A może czuł się wtedy o wiele bardziej na siłach, bo nie był promieniowany przez badawcze spojrzenia i zasypywany pytaniami „dobrze się czujesz?"? Poczucie, że i tak nikt nie będzie go szukał, robiło swoje. Mógł nawet godzinami nie otwierać ust i konsumować ciszę z ulubioną powieścią w jednej ręce i z kubkiem mocnej kawy w drugiej. Teraz nie mógł dostać ani tego, ani tego, więc profilaktycznie postanowił zagospodarować sobie trochę czasu na wędrówkę po miejscu nienatchnionym przez życie.

Skręcił w kolejny zaułek i stanął jak wryty. Najprościej w świecie się pomylił, z góry składając, że na korytarzu pochłoniętym przez grubą warstwę ciszy, nie spotka nikogo. Zaklął niewerbalnie pod nosem, przyswajając sobie tę informację z wyjątkowym spokojem.

— Emujemy po kątach?

Hanamiya nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na widok skonfundowanego Imayoshiego pogrążonego w swoich rozterkach.

— Czyżby odjęło ci mowę? — zapytał z nietypową nutką dobroci w głosie i usiadł tuż obok, uważnie obserwując drążącego od emocji Shouichiego. Nie miał żadnej pewności, czy kapitan Touou go w ogóle słuchał, dlatego profilaktycznie uszczypnął go w policzek; na pewno nie będzie produkować się na próżno.

— Ach — westchnął ciężko okularnik i z niechęcią przeniósł wzrok z własnych rąk na dumnego z siebie Makoto. — To tylko ty — rzucił w ramach powitania, aby kohai nie mógł go oskarżyć o brak taktu.

Twarz Hanamiyi wykrzywiła się w okropnym uśmiechu.

— Tylko cudem nie umarłem z tęsknoty, a ty tak mnie witasz? — Z jego słów płynęła chora satysfakcja; czyżby właśnie wygrał życie?

Pierwszy raz od dawno poczuł, że może przewyższyć w dygresji senpaia, dlatego postanowił zaatakować jak najszybciej, dopóki bystry umysł Shouichiego nie przeanalizował swojej sytuacji.

— W takim razie nie przeszkadzam — odpowiedział po chwili Imayoshi, opierając beztrosko plecy o chłodną ścianę potraktowaną zieloną farbą. — Napawaj się moją zajebistością po cichu — upomniał go, poprawiając okulary na nosie i zerknął na szesnastolatka, nie zapominając o uśmiechu pełnym wyższości.

Przez twarz Makoto przeszedł nieprzyjemny grymas. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust; zabawa dopiero się zaczynała, dlatego tym razem nie miał zamiaru opuścić gardy, aby na koniec pluć sobie w twarz.

— W formie jak zawsze — skomplementował krótko; nie chciał widzieć nigdy więcej Imayoshiego całego w skowronkach. Tym razem miał zamiar pławić się w swoim zwycięstwie.

— A dziękuję, nie narzekam — odpowiedział skromnie jego rozmówca i zdjął okulary, zamykając na chwilę oczy.

— Na przegrywanie — odpowiedział złośliwie Makoto i uśmiechnął się wrednie pod nosem, czując na karku karcące spojrzenie.

Imayoshi zachichotał krótko i poczochrał zdziwionego do granic możliwości Hanamiyę po głowie; jego włosy nadal były miękkie i puszyste, dokładnie takie jak je zapamiętał.

— Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi — powiedział dopiero po chwili z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku, który sprawił, że Makoto od razu pożałował, że się odezwał. — Śledzisz mnie? — zapytał z wymanierowanym spokojem, obserwując z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem swojego kohaia; kompletnie nie przejmował się tym, że obraz przed jego oczami był trochę zamazany z powodu braku okularów na nosie, nawet bez nich widział dokładnie charakterystyczne, krzaczaste brwi i ciemnozielone oczy, traktujące go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

— Oczywiście – zapewnił Hanamiya, w między czasie, gdy Imayoshi założył na powrót okulary na swoje pierwotne miejsce. — Jestem twoim prywatnym stalkerem.

— Doprawdy? Nie powiem, to brzmi baaaardzo pociągająco — zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, dopatrując się na jasnym policzku ledwo dostrzegalny, blady rumieniec. — Wystalkowałeś coś ciekawego?

— Żartowałem, baaaaka — odparował po chwili konsternacji Makoto. — Nie mam...

Imayoshi nie chciał wiedzieć, czego Hanamiya nie ma, bo skoro miał odwagę, aby zagadać do swojego byłego kapitana, który przechodził właśnie zaawansowany etap wkurwienia, musiał mieć po prostu nierówno pod kopułą. Przybliżył się do niego i przycisnął swoje usta do miękkich ust kohaia; rozmowy przy herbatce śmiało mogli zostawić sobie na jutro.

— Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym — wysyczał Hanamiya i kopnął go w ramach upomnienia; nie przeżyłby, gdyby ktokolwiek z jego znajomych zobaczył go, jak obściskuje się z tym szczwanym lisem.

— Wyobraź sobie, że toaleta też jest takim miejscem — wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha z lubieżnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Hanamiya zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy; były tylko dwie opcje — albo Imayoshi jest chory psychicznie do tego stopnia, że żaden lekarz nie daje mu rady, albo dolega mu wszechobecne znudzenie i zabawia się w najlepsze, za każdym, który napatoczy się pod rękę. Makoto obstawiał entuzjastycznie opcje numer jeden, zakładając z góry, że osoby obdarzone nieprzeciętnym intelektem się po prostu nie nudzą.

— Co cię podkusiło, zjebie? — zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że kolejny raz zbagatelizował swojego przeciwnika, jego pajęczą sieć trafił szlag w zaledwie parę minut. To było po prostu nie do pomyślenia!

— Twoja zarumieniona mordka, kochanie — odpowiedział z rozbawieniem Shouichi

— Pieprz się.

— Z tobą? — Uniósł sugestywnie brew. To była dopiero myśl! — Bardzo chętnie. Powiedz tylko, gdzie, i jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

— Widzę, ze żarty ci się trzymają — sarknął cały rozgniewany.

— Przez całe życie — przyznał Imayoshi z jeszcze większym rozbawieniem.

— ...

Shouichi nie dal mu dość do słowa, z przyjemnością zacisnął zęby na jego dolnej wardze; Makoto nie miał nawet pojęcia, jaką sprawił mu radość, gdy odepchnął go z całej siły i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległości, aby ułatwić sobie dopływ świeżego powietrza.

— Tylko nie mów, że zapomniałeś, kochanie — powiedział Imayoshi z udawanym wyrzutem.

— Niby o czym?

Hanamiya jeszcze nigdy nie widział senpaia tak zadowolonego.

— Odpowiesz za złamanie mojego niewinnego serduszka, Hanamiya — zagroził, chwytając się teatralnie za miejsce, gdzie powinno znajdować się jego serce.

— Soraski — sarknął Makoto, zastanawiając się, czy to już ten moment, kiedy powinien biegnąć po pomoc medyczną, choć szczerze wątpił, że cokolwiek mogłoby pomóc gadającemu od rzeczy okularnikowi. — Wskoczę po klei i posklejam cię go. Pasuje?

— Ohoho, co za poświęcenie. — Zacmokał z miną niewiniątka i zacisnął dłoń mocno na nadgarstku kohaia, przyciągając go do siebie. — Wynagrodzę ci ten daremny wysiłek.

— Nie fatyguj się. Znam drogę do wyjścia — zapewnił szybko Hanamiya, próbując się wydostać spod wypływu swojego napalonego senpaia, ale Imayoshi nie dawał za wygraną; obiją go w pasie, sprawiając, że teraz niemalże stykali się nosami. Prawie na śmierć by zapomniał, że Shouichi nie posiadał serca.

— Tak tylko ci się wydaje — wyszeptał mu wprost do rozwartych ust i uśmiechnął się nad wyraz uprzejmie.

— Nie sądzę — bronił się Hanamiya, odchylając głowę maksymalnie do tyłu, aby przypomnieć sobie jak się oddycha, gdy poczuł chłodne ręce Imayoshiego na mięśniak brzucha.

— Nalegam. Powinieneś oszczędzać swój portfel.

— Nie widzę powodu.

— Och, ko-cha-nie — zaszczebiotał uroczyście Imayoshi, sylabując ostatnio słowo z charakterystycznym osackim akcentem. Gdyby Makoto nie był do niego przyzwyczajony, pomyślałby, że Shouichi posłużył się językiem obcym. — Tylko nie mów, że zapomniałeś o naszym prywatnym święcie — kontynuował, nakręcając sobie czarny kosmyk kohaia na palec.

— Nie martw się, dostaniesz swój prezent — zapewnił Hanamiya; skarcił się w myślach, że nie potrafił zatuszować złości w głosie.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem, że o mnie myślisz.

— Od rana do wieczora.

Imayoshi zaśmiał w taki sposób, jakby właśnie usłyszał dobry dowcip.

— Ta rózga będzie dobrze pasować do twojego tyłka.

Hanamiya aż zaniemówił, ale nie dał po sobie poznać bez granicznego zdziwienia. Skąd, u licha, wiedział, że dostanie dokładnie taki prezent? To było nie do pomyślenia, że Imayoshi potrafił w taki łatwy, ale skuteczny sposób wyprowadzić jego wewnętrzny spokój na spacer, a najgorszy był fakt, że nie znalazł jeszcze skutecznej metody, aby odwieźć go od tego pomysłu.

— Przegrana robi swoje. Bredzisz – sparował po chwili, mając ochotę wymazać ironiczny uśmieszek na wąskich ustach pięścią; Imayoshi był zdecydowanie za blisko, aby nie dopuszczać do głowy Hanamiyi morderczych myśli.

– No weź, wtedy taki nie byłeś — przypomniał cierpliwie, wkładając dłonie pod koszulkę; skóra Makoto spełniała jego oczekiwania – była miękka i delikatna.

— Kiedy?

Imayoshi spodziewał się tego pytania. Hanamiya był taki prosty w konstrukcji, że czasem aż żal było mu na niego patrzeć.

— Czyżbyś się niewerbalnie prosił, abym odświeżył ci pamięć? — zapytał z wrodzoną uprzejmością, nakreślając palcem linie spiętego kręgosłupa.

— Pragnę tego całym sobą.

— Och, nie mów, że to odświeżyło ci pamięć? — Zachichotał.

— Uderzyłeś się w głowę? Masz gorączkę?

— Twoja troska jest jak zwykle nieoceniona. A skoro tak się palisz, aby mnie uleczyć, znam skuteczny lek.

Makoto zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jedna z dwóch dłoni Imayoshiego wylądowała na jego pośladach, zaciskając się na nich tak mocno, że cudem powstrzymał się od westchnienia; nie miał zamiaru nagradzać go niczym poza nienawistnymi spojrzeniami.

— Pieprzysz – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, zaciskając mocno pięć palców na ręce senpaia.

— Właśnie tak, Hanamiya — zachęcił go Imayoshi. — Rozkrocz przede mną swoje nóżki jak wtedy i będziemy kwita.

— Nie jestem twoją dziwką — warknął Makoto, jak rasowy rottweiler.

— Rozumiem — przytaknął z udawaną niechęcią Shouichi. — Daj mi na niego namiar.

— Koszykówka ci nie służy.

— Zabawny jak zawsze.

— Ani trochę nie jest mi do śmiechu, pedofilu.

— Och, czyli nie muszę z nim rozmawiać, tak?

Ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej, zauważając, że nozdrza Hanamiyi zadrżały niebezpiecznie.

— Co ty, kurwa, pleciesz? — wychrypiał.

— Po prostu zastanawiam się na głos, jak to możliwe, że moja zabaweczka tak szybko zmieniła właściciela.

— Nie. Jestem. Twoją. Zabaweczką — wysyczał, akcentując każde słowo z osobna.

— Ciekawe rzeczy mówisz — przyznał po chwili Imayoshi. — I przykre, że nie zaprzeczasz i jeszcze przy okazji usiłujesz brzydko skła…

Makoto zaatakował wąskie usta Imayoshiego z taką agresją, jakby miał zamiar wyżyć się na nim za całokształt. Był zły na siebie, że nie potrafił podciągnąć go pod kategorię „wróg" i zdiagnozować ich związku, jako „beznadziejny".

Shouichi nie pozostawał mu dłużny; wyszarpał jego głowę pod dziwnym kątem, pozwalając, aby usta Hanamiyi kąsały go jeszcze mocniej i mocniej; już dawno rozpadł się przy nim na atomy, a zwoje w jego mózgu uległy całkowitej autodestrukcji, dlatego nie przejmował się tym, że jego usta nazajutrz będą opuchnięte i zaczerwienione po same kąciki; dostał w pakiecie o wiele więcej, niż sobie wymarzył.

— To mi się podoba — wyszeptał na wydechu, gdy Hanamiya wsunął w jego usta pośpiesznie język. — Czyżbyś sugerował, że od teraz wszyscy będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie?

Makoto uśmiechnął się tylko tajemniczo w odpowiedzi.


End file.
